


［兰爱|R］错误追求指南

by CrazyMonica



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 兰爱, 无限滑板 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: *还是接第四集后，不懂爱的变态（痴女）坠入了对清纯男高中生的爱河，追求的第一步就忍不住勾引？可惜一个一直在湿，另一个一直在吃（不）*变态长批
Relationships: 驰河兰加/爱抱梦
Kudos: 14





	［兰爱|R］错误追求指南

爱之介看见他的第一眼就湿了，湿透了。

当然不是因为高中生那张脸，虽然的确称得上是格外漂亮，脸蛋雪白下巴尖俏，灵气的像脱胎于新雪里。

可是谁能想到看起来这么漂亮乖巧的，花瓶一样的孩子能给他带来这么美妙的战栗呢~兰加君可不应该被困于他平平无奇的朋友们满心追求的无趣至极的欢笑与快乐里，他应该和他一起无所顾忌，危险，疯狂，边缘，极限……真美啊

爱抱梦想到这里只感觉浑身的兴奋发泄不出又集聚成欲望汇聚到他畸变的饥渴的下身。那个可耻的，从一出生就被全家族厌恶的，几十年来一直被姑妈们视为家族耻辱的，饥渴的肉逼。姑妈们从他青春期开始就每天不间断地警告他要检点，不能纵欲不能乱交，甚至在成年后还不放心地专门给他安排了一个美其名曰秘书，其实就是人形监视器加人形按摩棒的漂亮但无趣的狗。

嗤。

坐他对面的高中生对爱抱梦的灼热视线毫无察觉，他今天只是听到这位不知为何对他格外感兴趣的S的帝王想在比赛前约他出来给他点小指导便没作多想地答应了，爱抱梦在和历的比赛中做的太过火，为了战胜他能有机会更多地了解一些是有必要的。可为什么爱抱梦把他带出来后只一味开着他连牌子都看不懂的豪车，带他去高档餐厅吃饭？

——

身为政客，尤其是正在准备竞选的政客，即便是男人也需要格外注重外形，不能有半分大腹便便的步态，于是在姑妈建议的营养师的看护下，神道爱之介平日的饮食绝对算得上清淡甚至难以下咽。

现在看着对面漂亮的像个小王子的男高中生几口一大块神户牛排，席卷了所有香烤小面包还眼巴巴盯着他的样子，爱抱梦不由顿了顿。

真棒呢，随心所欲地吃想吃的，喝想喝的，真是自由啊兰加君

“兰加君，还想吃些什么吗？想吃什么随便点哦~”爱之介早已放下刀叉，看着对面年轻人看菜单的专注模样，心下一痒踢掉皮鞋慢悠悠磨蹭起对方的小腿来。

真是漂亮有力的腿部啊，有着多年的滑雪经验，同时能迅速地掌握滑板要领，啊~爱之介蹭着蹭着就不由两只腿一起向里夹住那截包裹在廉价牛仔裤里的小腿来。

他个子高，腿很长，但是毕竟隔着餐桌只能活动膝盖以下，越发感觉下身肉批渴求起来。极限运动与性某方面是相通的，毫无疑问兰加君让他在所有方面都兴奋的发疯。

“爱抱梦先生，你在做什么”饶是迟钝如兰加，在对方的腿都蹭到自己大腿靠近性器时也反应了过来。他已经点好了菜，于是空出的手便一把握住了男人西装裤下意外纤细的的脚踝   
“很痒”

爱抱梦不慌不忙地又在人手心大腿蹭了蹭，戴着冰冷金属面具的脸浮现出一点红晕  
“兰加君的腿部和手臂真棒呢，非常有力”

单纯的高中生闻言没什么特别的反应，便松开手任男人不安分的腿收了回去。

新点的厚实油亮，滋啦作响的牛排端了上来，爱抱梦歪着头看面色冷淡的年轻人眼睛可爱地亮了一下，于是克制着自己快要溢出的欲望，快要湿透的身体帮对方切起牛排来  
“吃完饭我再帮你纠正重心问题吧~”

——

“来，兰加君，手放在我的大腿上，我教你怎样发力来保持最好的重心”

高中生坐在副驾驶上，干净白皙且骨节分明的手毫无顾忌地贴在了爱抱梦的大腿上，爱抱梦感觉自己的肉穴收缩起来，想要让那手再向上一点，再往深处一点

他克制不住地向下动了动臀部让兰加的手离阴茎和肉缝更近……  
“我摸不出来”冰肌雪肤的小王子突然说，同时用了点力抓紧了手下的大腿想更好地感受肌肉的走向。

啊~这一下捏的向来随心所欲的爱抱梦再也忍不住，猛地夹紧大腿用肉逼磨蹭起高中生干干净净的手来。

兰加抽了一下没抽出来，手指好像陷进去了什么地方，单纯如他可想不到男人会有批，只是瞬间红了脸，爱抱梦跪坐在驾驶座上，脸色潮红地歪了歪头“兰加君，你在加拿大没有hook up过吗”

男人经验丰富的手巧妙地钻进高中生的裤链里揉捏起混血儿份量不小的阴茎来，他满意地察觉到小处男迅速勃起起来，滚热硬挺地贴在他手心。

“越随心所欲无所顾忌才越能走向极限呐，兰加君，不会有任何损失任何后果”他贴着他耳朵喘气，肉逼痒的想让他立刻把手指插进去戳弄“手伸进来吧”

漂亮的年轻人涨红了脸，脑子里一团乱麻，可身下的处男阴茎被颇有技巧地挑逗着，鼓胀又滚烫酸麻，他的手不受控制地拉开男人的西装裤拉链，从内裤边缘探了进去。

唔!这是什么？

加拿大的性教育绝对不差，他不感兴趣但不代表不懂，他的手指刚伸进去就摸到一手黏湿，两瓣肿胀的肉唇夹住了他的手指，手指动了动，身边的人就一阵僵硬。

兰加还没反应过来那是什么，下身一阵骤然紧致的快感就把他吸的大脑停转，爱抱梦猛地俯下身含住了他青涩的几把，小心翼翼地收起尖牙，潮红着脸用舌头舔吮起来。

太超过了。蓝头发的漂亮高中生一瞬间屏住呼吸，车窗外就是人来人往的街道，玻璃涂料是对内透明的，哪怕在国外他的同学们自小开放也不会这样玩。

但的确，令人兴奋。他的手指随着爱抱梦口舌的饥渴吞吐而微颤，插在男人小穴里的指尖感觉到那里更湿了，驾驶座上的男人也在抖。

他不由屈起手指更深地探进去，他还是没有完全反应过来那是什么，但不妨碍他好奇地在肉缝里随意戳弄。

爱抱梦被勃起的阴茎堵满的喉咙里发出一两声呜咽，大腿颤抖着夹紧年轻男孩子的手指，兰加的手指在他的肉逼里没有插的很深，却在摸到小小的硬点后反复刮弄起来。骚心被这样玩弄酸痒地一股股溢出水液，他抖地身子都直不起来，只能吞着高中生的几把胡乱舔弄。

兰加君真是，学的很快呢……

爱抱梦想撑起身子，直接换下面来吃。可还没用力，肉逼里的手指突然指尖夹住那点凸起狠掐了一下，咿~!要潮吹了……过激的快感激的他浑身酸麻，前面没有碰过也射了出来，肉缝一下子抽搐着喷出一大股淫水来，浇的兰加指缝里都是湿液，与此同时他也控制不住地腰腹一软，嘴里兴奋勃发的阴茎直接捅到他的喉咙里，随着他高潮而抽搐的喉咙直接来了次深喉，这哪是处男能抵抗的了的，浓稠新鲜的精液一大股爆在了他的喉咙里。

“唔咳……哈啊……咳咳”爱抱梦捂着嘴直起身，下身狼藉一片，副驾驶上的高中生倒是浑身整洁。

兰加红着脸喘气，抽回手的同时也不免因好奇顿了顿，拨开男人的裤子向里看了看那处到底什么模样。视线里湿软淫乱的，不应该在男人身上出现的肉穴激的他初开荤的下身又有点热，他连忙穿好学生味十足的牛仔裤，偏过头要去解安全带，一抬头对上刚刚放荡的不可思议的男人罩着面具的脸，嘴角还残留着精液。

“兰加君，这就要走了吗”似乎还有点委屈？

“你说要给我些指点的”兰加停下手，有些不悦地转过脸看他

“啊~真是专注呢”爱抱梦笑起来，慢条斯理地整理下身黏满各种液体的裤子，副驾上的漂亮高中生又别过了脸。

他点燃一根烟，手搭在方向盘上，饥饿似地狠狠吞吸了一口又打开车窗喷吐出来，余光瞥见身边俊秀的小脸微微皱起眉便又把烟头碾灭在烟灰缸里，侧过还有些潮红的脸冲他笑  
“不好意思呢兰加君，我只吸一口”

“那么现在我就带你去进行爱的特别指导吧~”


End file.
